Perfect girl!
by Raulhtv
Summary: After kissing CJ at the New Years masquerade. All Mordecai thinks about is CJ.. After getting dumped and l Mordecai is to find the perfect girl that won't break his heart..is CJ the perfect girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this story is gonna be one of the longest ones imma make and the thing is imma need help to continue it... So if you guys review or pm me ideas then I'll respond and do it!  
Okay so I hope you enjoy!**

It was midnight and it was New Year's Eve. Mordecai just found out that he kissed CJ.

"Oh my god d-did I really kiss her?" He asked himself.  
Mordecai sat down as he held CJ's mask upon his face.

Rigby came back from the bathroom and saw Mordecai pouting against the table.

"Dude..future me was right..he wanted you away from Tracy and wanted you to kiss the right girl.." He said.

Mordecai looked at him and back to the mask "so I had to kiss CJ?" He asked.

"Yeah..dude but don't worry it's not like you like her or anything do you?" He asked as he saw Mordecai didn't say a word.

"Holy shit...you do like her don't ya!" Rigby said chuckled.

Mordecai took a sip of apple cider "well yes..but I don't think she does after I broke her heart.." He explained.

Mordecai started groaning "I don't know maybe I should call her I mean I just need to be in a relationship again..." He said.

Rigby thought and snapped his fingers "I got it..how about me and eileen take you to a speed dating class I know?" He said.

Mordecai faked a smile and agreed.

They later enjoyed the party and all past out.

-the next morning

Rigby woke up on the stage of last nights party and saw Mordecai cleaned up the whole place.

"Whoa..dude did you seriously clean the place up?" He asked.

"Yeah..I couldn't stop thinking about CJ so I just started cleaning and all the white cups with the cloud made me think of her.." He said fantasizing.

Rigby snapped his fingers "okay..let me get dress and well go pick up Eileen and go to the speed date thing.." He said rushing to the house.

-20 minutes later

They arrived to Eileen's place and woke her up; Rigby went to the door and knocked as hard as he could "Eileen wake up!" He screamed.

Eileen opened the door without her glasses "hey guys what are you doing here?" She asked yawning

Rigby looked at her without blinking "I-I uhh I Mordecai.." He said.

Mordecai elbowed him "we wanted to know if you wanna go speed dating with me?" He said.

Eileen paused and looked at Mordecai "are you sure?" She asked.

Mordecai nodded his head.

"Okay..let me get changed and I'll be out in alittle bit.." She said.

-10 minutes later

They arrived to the dating place and as they looked up and saw the sign "sam's speed dating service."

Mordecai sat down and waited for everything to begin.  
Rigby patted his back "if you need us well be around." He said.

Mordecai soon started with a tall girl human who texted alot.  
"Soo do you play video games?" He asked.

The girl looked at him "ugh video games are too mainstream!" She said.

Mordecai looked away and rang his bell.

Soon a blonde girl came who look sweet and nice.  
Mordecai smiled "haha hi..I'm Mordecai what's your name.." He asked.

The girl was very shy "Im Stacy..are you gonna hit me?" She said.

Mordecai dinged the bell again.

20 girls passed and soon nothing came to mind.

Rigby passed by and looked at Mordecai.  
"Come on dude lets just go.." He said.

Mordecai didn't want to.  
"No it's fine..I'll stay. For one more girl." He explained.

Rigby and Eileen soon left and Mordecai was left once alone.

Mordecai dropped his head against the table;still thinking about CJ.

Soon he heard a voice "umm hey are you just gonna pout  
All day?" She asked.

Mordecai looked up only to be CJ.

"Mordecai..I-I uhh" she said nervously.

Mordecai was shocked and happy to see her.

"My friend wanted to join this and meet a guy.." CJ said.  
Mordecai bit his lip "CJ I'm really sorry what happen to us awhile back okay.." He said.

CJ lifted her eyebrow "what happen to that bitch Margaret?" She asked.

Mordecai soon explained how they dated and how she left for collage which made him heartbroken and depress.

"Well at least you didn't kill yourself...she said and chuckled.

Mordecai laughed "I just wanna start fresh with you.." He said.

CJ smiled and gave him her phone number "call me" she said and laid a kiss on his cheek and then left.

Mordecai felt his cheek as he blushed.

**Hey guys so what's up are you liking the new story so far? What do you think will happen next? So well yeah that's it but trust it's gonna get better and when Mordecai and CJ really go out MINDBLOWN!  
Don't forget to review and favorite please!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2 confessions and dates

**Hey guys so thanks for reviewing and favoriting this story...and those for the review about how why CJ is at a dating service! Bitch read! It said it right in the first chapter!  
Anyways enjoy!**

Mordecai kept looking at his phone and stared for hours.  
He was wondering if he should call CJ or wait awhile.

Soon Rigby came in and stared at him "uhmm dude..what are you doing?" He said.

Mordecai looked at him "I uhmm was waiting for CJ to call haha.." He said.

Rigby lifted his eyebrow "umm..okay then why don't you just ask her out already?" He said pressuring him.

Mordecai eyes began to lift "your right!" He said.

He dialed the number and called CJ.

Soon she picked up "hello?" She said.

Mordecai was nervous "I-uhmm hey CJ it's me Mordecai.." He said.

CJ laughed "haha hey mordecool!" She said giggling.

Mordecai tapped his leg "I was thinking if you might wanna go see a movie as friends or somethi-" he said until CJ answered quickly.

"Yes I would love to.." She said.

Mordecai scratched his head "how about tonight?" He asked.

CJ thought "yeah! That would be awesome! Pick me up at 7?" She said.

Mordecai smiled "haha yeah sure! See you at 7 friend!" He said.

CJ laughed "haha later friend!" She said Giggling.

They both hanged up and Mordecai rose up and started dancing.

Rigby looked at Mordecai and shook his head.

"So I'm guessing you asked her out and she said yes?" He said.

Mordecai smiled "yeah she said we can go as friends.." He said.

Rigby punched Mordecai "really dude again! No friend-zone!" He said.

Mordecai left and got ready to hang out.

-7 pm

Mordecai was finally done with everything and now ready to hangout with CJ.

Mordecai drove to CJ's house and saw her on the front waiting for him.

Mordecai gave her a hug "haha hey CJ you ready?" He asked.

CJ smiled "yeah but hey there's a fair close by that is open you wanna go there instead?" She asked.

Mordecai smiled in relief "oh hell yeah! I didn't wanna see a boring ass movie!" He said and smiled.

Mordecai and CJ arrived to the fair which really wasn't that packed with people.

Mordecai and CJ spent hours of fun with bumper cars,rollercoaster,cotton candy.

They became more friends and happy that day.

Soon Mordecai and CJ were tired and went to eat.

They started talking about their past and confessions.

Mordecai bit his burger and listen to CJ's question "so..when's your birthday?" She asked.

Mordecai looked up "oh April 26!" He said.

Mordecai smiled at her "tell me about your last boyfriend." He asked.

CJ looked down "I..umm don't really talk alot about him..." She said.

Mordecai felt guilty "oh crap I'm so sorry I didn't want you to be uncomfortable!" He said.

CJ smiled "haha no it's fine I'll talk..okay well his name was hunter and he was a bad boy type but sweet when I met him, I really liked him and we dated till senior year of high school..but after prom..he wanted to have sex and I didn't want to.." She said.

Mordecai saw her almost about to cry until he held her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry...if you wanna leave we can go.?" He asked.

They both got up and headed home.

Mordecai arrived to CJ's place and parked.

CJ turned to him "well mordecool...I had fun being with you.." She said.

Mordecai bit his lip and went for it. He closed his eyes and kissed CJ.

He backed away and CJ turned looking confused.  
"Oh my god I'm so-" Mordecai said and got interrupted by CJ kissing him back.

Mordecai and CJ continued kissing and they both confessed and laid their love.

Mordecai back away "I guess I'll see you later?" He said.

CJ smiled and blushed "haha just call me?" She said and kissed Mordecai one more time until she backed away.

Mordecai drove away and smiled "best date ever!"

**Hey guys so I'm sorry if you thought this was short..I was shooting a video with a youtuber and got really busy big dont worry I'll be back! Don't forget to review and favorite!**

**-may the odds be ever In your favor goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3 second chances and exes

**Hey guys hope you are liking this story so far and thanks for supporting it...idk what happen but things change was deleted and idk why but iguess it was low soo bye hard work :(**

**Anyways lets get on with the story!**

Mordecai and Rigby were working,raking the leaves. Mordecai,who was fantasizing about CJ had a empty mind.

Rigby didn't want to end up doing all the work that day so every time Mordecai did it he clapped against his face.

Rigby punched his arm "dude...come on...stop thinking about CJ..I know she's cool and all but we have work.." He said.

Rigby paused for a moment and thought o what he just said "whoa did I seriously just turn into benson there?" He said.  
He heard benson from far away "I heard that!" He yelled.

Rigby tossed his rake and faced Mordecai "why is she on your mind..just because of a kiss?" He asked.  
Mordecai still looked clueless.

Rigby slapped his face "well..you don't see me kissing Eileen but I don't okay!" He said.  
Rigby heard his watch beep "oh dude it's break time!" He dragged Mordecai to the cart and drove to the coffee shop.

Mordecai finally snapped out of his world and faced reality.  
They arrived to the coffee shop seeing Eileen,serving.

Rigby stared at her "she's soo cute..I-I mean yeah she's okay.." He blushed.  
Mordecai and Rigby sat down as they waited for Eileen.

Rigby smiled and faced Mordecai "well dude looks like you won't see CJ till the weekend so good luck haha!" He chuckled.

Until the new waitress came up to them and it was CJ "hey guys what can I get you?" She asked.  
Mordecai starred at her "CJ? You work here now?" He asked.

CJ giggled "haha yeah I saw a helped wanted sign when I walked passed the park and saw Eileen so I applied and got the job..either that or the boss is a perv looking at my boobs.." She pointed out.

Mordecai smiled "well now I get to see you everyday!" He said. CJ smiled as she kissed him and he did as well.

Rigby was coughed waiting to order "ehhhemm?" He said.  
CJ stopped kissing Mordecai and got their order.

She walked away and got to work. Mordecai smiled even more that his new girlfriend is working at the coffee shop too.

Rigby rolled his eyes "dude,ever since you got with CJ all you talk about is her what about us?" He said.  
Mordecai smiled "haha okay crybaby what do you wanna talk about Eileen?" He laughed.

Rigby punched his arm multiple times "STOP TALKING!" He yelled.

Eileen walked over to them and saw Rigby "h-hi Rigby.." She said.  
Rigby blushed "hey Eileen what's up?" He said. Eileen rubbed his feet against the floor bitting her lip.  
"Well there's this new zombie movie coming out this Friday and I want to see if you wanted to watch it like a date or hangout..you know me,you,CJ and Mordecai." She said.

Mordecai overheard the idea and agreed "yes Rigby would like that..." He said bumping rigby's shoulder.

Eileen left smiling, Yesing later.

Soon the bell from the coffee shop door rang and someone walked in. CJ turned to see no one other than her ex boyfriend Hunter. She ducked down the ground and Eileen saw her duck and go. "Hey CJ what's wrong?" She asked.

CJ looked up and saw him sit down "Eileen that guy hat walked in is my ex and I hope he doesn't see me.." She said.

A few moments later hunter spotted her "hey cloudy j!" He said.  
CJ closed her eyes "shit!" She said and slowly came up from the counter "hey hunter long time.." She said.

Hunter looked around "yeah it has been.." He said.

Hunter is as what CJ explained a bad boy but sweet. He's a robin and CJ's old crush.  
(Now you know guys!)

CJ smiled "so what are you doing back at twin peaks?" She asked. Hunter bit his lip "CJ I missed you alot.. You wanna go out and eat sometime?" He said.

Eileen heard their conversation "I-i uhh CJ can't go because we're going to the movies Friday!" She said.  
CJ looked confused "we are? I mean Yes we are!" She said.

Hunter scratched his head "umm okay I'll come along too then.." He said. CJ was frozen "I-I uhh.." She didn't know what to say.

Hunter just answered "well okay see you Friday!" He said. As he walked away and took out a picture of CJ "baby you will be mine again.." He said.

CJ slapped her head "Eileen..there's a reason I broke up with him..he's obsessed with me!" She said and walked away.

Soon the bell rang again and the person walked to Mordecai and rigby's table. It was Margaret.  
"Hey guys I'm back!" She said hugging Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai stood quiet "Margaret, what are you doing here?" He asked. Margaret smiled with joy and happy to see all of them "well I decided to leave that collage and study here In Twin peaks." She explained.

Margaret faced Mordecai as he saw Rigby oohing in the background laughing at him.  
Margaret held his hand "I'm really sorry Mordecai..for everything I did when we broke up but I was just nervous so Im here now so lets have fun and have adventures.." She said.

Rigby thought "well we were planning to go to the movies Friday and hangout..wanna come?" He asked.  
Margaret smiled "oh my god yess!" She agreed.

"Well I have to go to my new apartment and unpack all my crap I'll see you guys later okay?" She said and left.  
Mordecai waved and turned to Rigby,slapping him "what the hell did you do?" He asked.

Rigby didn't understand the problem "Margaret doesn't know I'm dating CJ!" Mordecai said.  
Rigby slapped his head "aww crap!"

There're gonna have to wait for the exes to meet.

**Ohhh guys great chapter huh! I love this now and got the idea..please review and follow cause talk gonna be a ride!  
What will happen next? I'll update soon?"**


	4. Chapter 4 movie madness and the truth

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated just been busy with school...everyday I've been planning but too much homework! anyways let get on with the story...**

Mordecai was nervous. He didn't know what to do; CJ or Margaret. Mordecai began to think about all the good memories he had with Margaret..their first kiss..their date and when he got dumped...

Then, Mordecai began to think about the good times with CJ... New Years kiss,dodgeball and the portable bathroom... But when she liked him and he didn't:

Mordecai didn't know who to pick but he had to see how the date goes..

Rigby walked into the room and saw Mordecai getting ready.  
"Dude are you almost ready?" He asked.

Mordecai punched his arm,Rigby fell to the floor "oww what the hell?" Mordecai frowned at him "that's for telling Margaret to go to the movies!" He said as Rigby was still rubbing his shoulder.

-at CJ's apartment

CJ was getting ready for the movies to but she stopped and wondered what to do. "Ughh I know I don't have feelings for hunter anymore..I like Mordecai.." She said.

Soon she heard a knock at the door and opened it. It was Eileen. CJ got irritated at the moment with Eileen and walked away.  
Eileen chased her and didn't smiled "hey..what's wrong? Your gonna see hunter! You might date again?" Eileen said.

CJ didn't want to tell Eileen but it was now time. CJ sat down with her "Eileen..I don't like hunter..I like Mordecai..we've been dating for a while now." She explained to Eileen.

Eileen smiled and soon lost it after realizing what she did "oh my god I'm soo sorry CJ I just thought that Mordecai was depress and missed Margaret.." She explained.

CJ smiled "don't worry I have a plan." She said as she pulled out her phone.

She began to text Mordecai.

-hey babe3

-hey CJ what's up?

-look I know your nervous too about tonight and I understand..so I have a plan.

-what is it?

-we have to pretend that we're just friends so that way hinge and Margaret don't get suspicious ya know?

-aww do I have to?

-dont worry mordecool it's just for tonight.. Haha

They stopped texting.

It was almost 6pm and Mordecai and Rigby picked up CJ and Eileen;headed to the movies.  
They arrived and saw hunter and Margaret waiting.

Margaret spotted Mordecai and ran to him,giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mordecai turned to CJ who gave him a thumbs up.

Eileen looked at the movies playing and saw a few. "Ooh lets watch endless love!" She said. Margaret smiled "ohh I heard that's a great movie and the end is soo cute.." She said staring at Mordecai.

Mordecai looked at Rigby,giving him a sign. Rigby knew what that meant "uhh nah lets watch robo cop!" He said.

They all agreed and bought the tickets as they all went in. Hunter was trying to make his move with cj "so cj I was thinking that if you wanna..." He held her Han and CJ got nervous.

She tried to come up with a excuse "hey look popcorn!" She walked away. Margaret held mordecai's hand as they entered the theatre "haha it's kinda dark,I'll just hold your hand.." She said.

Eileen and Rigby looked at them "do you think we fucked up with them?" He said as Eileen didn't look away "I think they feel awkwarded out." She said.

-2 hours later

The movie finished and everyone didn't like the movie but Rigby. Mordecai lifted his head up "wow that was the worst remake ever!" He said.  
Rigby punched him "well you don't understand cause your not cool!" He said.

Margaret smiled and walked away with Mordecai. Hunter and CJ as well walked around the big movie theatre.

Mordecai didn't know she was gonna do so he just stayed quiet. Margaret sat down with him as she bit her lip "Mordecai...I really missed you,and I know I was crazy to leave you..you were the sweetest and kindest guy I ever met..and I let that get away from me.." She said.

Hunter and CJ were looking at new movie posters and started talking "soo CJ..I was thinking if you wanna go out to eat tommarow?" He said.

CJ looked at hunter "look hunter I used to like you..in high school but what you did..can't change us!" She said.

Hunter grabbed her arm with force "what the fuck is that supposed to mean CJ? I know you still fucking love me!" He said.  
CJ kept Moving her arm "let go of me asshole!" She yelled.

Mordecai heard and ran to her "hunter I think it's time for you to leave!" He said. As hunter began to laugh and tackled Mordecai "why don't you worry about your own birch Mordecai!" He said.

Soon ushers came and kicked them out of the theater. Rigby and the rest left with Mordecai. Hunter knew he had to find a way to get CJ to love him.

Mordecai drove them home as he looked at CJ "are you okay CJ?" He said.  
CJ looked at her marked arm "it's cool,it's just red but it'll go away." She said.

Margaret had a suspicion with Mordecai and CJ so she followed them to CJ's house as she followed Mordecai and CJ walked up to her door.

Mordecai rubbed his head "haha I guess today didn't go as planned.." He said. CJ smiled "don't worry...I had fun.." She said as she kissed him. Margaret had a wide open mouth and had a idea to ruin it as well.

**Hey guys sorry if it wasn't big enough but I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and favorite this story!  
I'll see you guys next week..**

**-R**


End file.
